Bad vs Bad
by GalaxyOfSkulls
Summary: Jack Brewer,Seaford's newest bad Boy joins Seaford High where he meets the lovely Kim Crawford.What he doesn't know is Kim is a Bad girl.Will Jack be able to change her.Will they Change each other?Will love affect them?Read and Review :) *Not good at summaries* Rated T for Foul Language Change to M for future sexual tension and/or scenes. *I WILL BE UPDATING BY THE WEEKEND WITH AN*
1. Bad Boy In Town?

Summary: Jack Brewer,Seaford's newest bad Boy joins Seaford High where he meets the lovely Kim he doesn't know is Kim is a Bad Jack be able to change they Change each other?Will love affect them?Read and Review :)*Outfits on profile*

Chapter 1:Bad Boy In Town?

Jack's POV:

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm was going to be the first day I was attending Seaford High.I got out of my bed and got dress into my leather jacket,a white T-Shirt,some skinny jeans,my blue vans,grab my skull&cross accessories,and my beanie.I walked downstairs grab an apple and walked out out the door not before grabbing my parents weren't home,apparently they had an important meeting with their boss.I started walking toward Seaford High,I was going to take my skateboard but it was still early.I finally reached Seaford to show this school who's the Bad boy.

Kim's Pov:

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ,Another day of school.I'm known as the school's bad usually,there's only a bad boy but there's no bad boy.I got out of my bed and got dressed into leather jacket,my top,jeans,combat boots,and some accessories.I went downstairs and saw my mom and my little sister eating their breakfast.

"Good morning mom" "Good morning Avery",I said as I grabbed my apple.

"Good morning"both of them replied.

"Bye mom.I'm off to school" I said as I grabbed my skateboard and ran out the door.

Soon enough I reached school and saw my little crew.

"Hey guys" I said as I dropped my skateboard.

They all replied with their "Hey's" and "Hi's".

Suddenly,Kelsey and Grace tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear,"Hottie Alert".I turned around and saw this guy in a leather what I saw,I knew he was new. The bell ranged and we went inside the building.

* * *

Short Chapter I know

~Rose2091


	2. Bad Boy Meets Bad Girl

Chapter 2:Bad Boy Meets Bad Girl.

Jack's POV:

The bell ringed and everyone started towards the building.I took off my sunglasses when this strange Latino came up to me.

"Sup,bro.I'm Jerry and I'm guessing your new."

" Jack Brewer,Future Bad Boy."

"Let me guide you to the office.I should warn away from Kim,the bad girl."

"Bad girl,huh?You got to be kidding me"

"She has her own crew although she's the only black belt." we walked inside the office.

"Black belt?Girls don't _do _karate."

"Got to ."He said as we fist pumped.

I got my schedule,my locker# and combo.I walked through the hallways looking for Locker #112.I noticed it was beside the blond girl who was with her crew earlier staring at me.I opened my locker put my books in and grabbed my books for Math,my first class.

"Ugh,stupid books won't fit."I heard her say.

"Here let me help"She turned around,"Who might_ you_ be?"she scoffed.

"Jack Brewer"

"Kim Crawford.I'm the bad girl of this school.I recommend you stay away from me."She said grabbing her books.

"So,I heard.I'll be the judge of that."I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"She turned around."You better watch out."

"Ok,Whatever _Bitch._See you around."I walked off to class.

* * *

Review!


	3. Enemies

Chapter 3:Enemies?

Kim's POV:

I walked inside the building to my locker.I was trying to put my books in but it wouldn't fit.I noticed the new kid that Grace and Kelsey were talking had his locker next to mine.

"Ugh,stupid books won't fit."

"Here let me help"I heard.I turned around"Who might_ you_ be?"

"Jack Brewer."

"Kim Crawford.I'm the bad girl of this school.I would recommend you stay away from me."I grabbed my books and started heading to class.

"So,I heard.I'll be the judge of that."he muttered.

"Excuse me?"I turned around."You better watch out."

"Ok,Whatever _Bitch._See you around."

I stood there in one ever talked back to guy sure is interesting.I walked towards class but I kept thinking about what he said.

Jack's Pov:

I smirked as I walked to does this girl think she is?I found my way into math may be the Bad Girl but I'm the Bad Boy.I tuned out Math class since I was off the hook as it was my first ,it was Lunch.I went to the cafeteria and noticed Jerry was there.I walked up to him.

"Hey Jerry"

"Hey my other friends Milton and Eddie."

"So,how you guys know each other?" I said as I took a seat down at the table.

"We do Karate at Bobby and Jerry are Orange belts.I'm a yellow."

"I do Karate too.2nd degree Black…" Jerry cut me off when he whispered in my ear.

"It's Kim and her it out,yo!"

I turned around and saw spotted me and gave me the evil eye.I glared in return.I turned back to the table and groaned.

"What's wrong you already met Kim?"

"Her locker is next to had a argument and now she's trying to get me back."

"Dude I'd be scared if I were year, she sent a guy from the Black Dragons to the has it,he's still recovering."Eddie said.

"I don't believe it,I'm a bad 're enemies."

"Yo,her posse is coming over here."

* * *

Thanks for the amazing reviews.I'll keep updating :)


	4. Double Dates and Gym Class

Chapter 4:Double Dates and Gym Class

Kim's POV:

Finally,Science was over.I went to my next 2 it was Lunch.I walked to my lockers,put my books in and walked towards the cafeteria to meet up with my ,Kelsey and I walked towards our table when I spotted Jack.I saw him looking at me and I gave him the evil return,He gave me a glare.

"So,Kim.I heard your locker is next to the new kid."

"Unfortunately,it guy makes me talked back to one ever does!"

"Really?" both turned towards me.I nodded.

"I wanna talk to Jerry."Kelsey said.

"Yea.I think I'm going to ask Eddie out."Grace said.I groaned.

"Why are you guys so interested in those boys?Boys use had one boyfriend, never going back"

"C'mon you should ask Jack because Brody cheated on you doesn't mean all boys are the 't give up on love."they said as they headed to their crushes.I followed them since I was being a good friend.

"Hey guys"they flirted.I just sat down there and picked on my nails.

"Hey you like to go out sometime?"I heard Jerry say.

"S-s-sure."

"Jerry maybe we can go on a double date.I'll go with Grace"

"Yea, see you girls on Friday."

"Ok.C'mon Kim let's go."

"Yea ."I walked away and Grace and Kelsey couldn't stop went to our table and ate our lunch.

Jack's POV:

Kim's crew came sat down while Grace and Kelsey talked with Jerry and lunch was over.I went to my next class,P.E. I noticed Kim was in this ,more tension.


	5. Sparring And Big News

Chapter 5:Sparring and Big News

Jack's POV:

During P.E it was…fine. stayed in a corner.I noticed she was punching dummies so I joined her.

"Hey can I join?"

"Sure, if you know Karate,Which I doubt."

"Oh lets spar after school."

"Deal."

Kim's POV:

After Lunch I headed to P.E. I noticed Jack was in this class so I tried to ignore him and went into a corner to beat up some dummies.I noticed Jack coming over here.

"Hey,can I join?"

"Sure, if you know Karate,Which I doubt." I replied still punching dummies.

"Oh lets spar after school."

"Deal."Jack's not bad after all.I'll beat him in the spar since I am a 2nd degree Black Belt.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Jack's POV:

Since my locker was next to Kim's,I waited for her.2nd Degree Black Belt vs 2nd Degree Black Belt.I saw Kim rushing down the hall.

"Sorry for being late " " gave us a detention for no reason." she said putting her stuff in her locker.

"Let's go to the gym."We started to walk towards the gym when Kim's phone ranged.

"Oh hey mom."

"Sure,I'll be home in a few minutes.I was just hanging out with a….friend."she hanged up.

"Sorry Jack.I have to go apparently my parents have "Big"News "

"Ok. "I walked into my house and noticed my parents were home.

"Honey come in we have Big News!"


	6. The Shocking News

Chapter 6: The Shocking News

* * *

Kim's POV:

I went home after my mom called me.

"Mom,I'm 's the news?"I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"So as you know we had a meeting with our employee's now we need to have a meeting with the international boss and we will be gone for 2 months or longer."

"That's it?"

"Their son goes to your we made a these 2 months you will stay together.I trust leave this friday,so go and pack the guest room up."

"Well,do you know his name?"

"His name is Jack Brewer."at this point I spit out my water.

"WHAT?!I can't stay with that ,can I please stay by myself?"

"Sorry,honey a deal is a the way they are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Great."

* * *

Jack's POV:

I walked into the kitchen,grab some juice and sat down.

"So mom what's the news?How was the meeting?"

"It was good,We are getting a 're going on a business trip this Friday."

"How long?"

"Two also made a deal with our ,you are my only child and you can be a troublemaker-"

"HEY!You can trust me."

"As I was saying,you will be rooming with their goes to your name is Kim Crawford."

"WHAT?!I can't stay with can't you trust me?"

"A deal is a the way get change we're going over for dinner later."

" fun."

* * *

PM Me For Any Ideas.

Happy New Years


	7. Author's note soon to be replaced

I have a question for you. I write my fanfics people complain that it doesnt make sense I post it,The website removes some words out :/ Anyone who can help me?

~Rose


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's note: I'm sorry to everyone who liked this story and to the person who said the website doesn't remove any words, well your incorrect.I'm thinking of deleting this story.I will post another note to let you know.


	9. Hiatus

Ok so,I decided to keep the story.I think I now know how to update my stories without any words being of all any ideas for the next chapter? Cuz' I want to make it me or Review! you guys (some of you are girls) give me some new ideas for a new PenName?Thanks.


End file.
